Mysteries Unknown
by AssassinPerson
Summary: One day while Conner was talking with the other Army Leaders and Generals he notices that some of them were missing. When they go to find out what happened some more of the people go missing including Conner! What will happen as they get sent to a different World where they become Human and are not the Blocky People they were before? FIND OUT NOW! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Whut? Why am I even putting this here? I'm just eating Pasta as I write... You probably didn't need to know that Fact at all.**** YAY! Something that isn't Sonic... It is a Pokemon and Minecraft Crossover, this will change worlds after a short amount of time and I may allow OC's if I feel like they are needed (They will most likely be allowed, you can be sure of that). So yeah... Enjoy this Epic Quest of people and Pokemon traveling to get back home. Please R&R as I would like to know what you think but NO FLAMES! Some of the Characters will go OOC for a while  
WARNING: May contain sad bits!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or Minecraft. If I did then Ash wouldn't be in the series anymore and Brock would still be there today. The only things I own is my OC's and the Pokemon with Nicknames. In this Chapter I only own Bell and Conner**

Sky was walking through the World, it was a normal day and nothing seemed like it would go wrong. He was traveling to the base of someone named Conner and his Army was named the Assassin Army, there weren't many people there compared to Sky's Army but Conner didn't mind at all because he was happy. Conner had just finished talking with one of the Recruits when there was a knock on the door and he commanded for the door to be open, Sky walked in looking around the place. He had heard many stories about this base and he was amazed that some of them were actually really close to being accurate, the most accurate one was by Conner himself so there was no surprise there. Anyways, when Sky entered the hall he saw Conner walk up to him and smile 'Welcome Sky, are you amazed at how big this place is?' Sky just nods in response as he follows Conner while he was still looking around. Conner leads Sky into a room and the Two Leaders talk to each other, when Sky finishes talking Conner introduces a serious problem his Army has been facing "Sky, we believe that Hero Brine is near our base" that was what got his attention first "Whenever I send a group of people out there is always 1 or 2 of them missing when they come back and I am getting worried, at least you got here safely but now we need to wait for the others to come and we can talk about it more later" Sky nods and looks down at the table

Several Minuets Later

Conner welcomes many people to his Base as they all get sat down at the table but while he was introducing the people someone starts to laugh and the Assassin glares at the person who was laughing and yells "Bodil! What is so funny? I am trying to introduce you to the Important Members of my Army so you need to listen, we have something serious to talk about as well so you shouldn't be laughing" and the Bulgarian shook his head, when he finally stops laughing he says "Sorry Conner, I will try not to laugh again" and Conner soon gets to finish introducing everyone then he stands up and shouts "I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MATTER TO TALK ABOUT! IT IS SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED SOME TIME AGO AND I WOULD LIKE IT TO BE SOLVED BEFORE IT HAPPENS AGAIN, JUST YESTERDAY WHEN I SENT OUT 5 PEOPLE ONLY 3 OF THEM CAME BACK! 1 OF THEM ACTUALLY SAW HERO BRINE COME BUT THE OTHER 2 NEVER SAW HERO BRINE AS THEY WERE AT THE FRONT OF THE GROUP! THE SAME THING HAS HAPPENED BEFORE OVER THE PAST FEW WEEKS AND I WOULD LIKE IT TO BE FIXED BEFORE THE PROBLEM GETS ANY WORSE! I was talking to Sky before all of you came and I believe that Hero Brine is near this base, I am glad that all of you..." he stops when he sees a few empty seats "Oh no..." he mutters and he runs out. The others look at each other then they follow the Leader who was clearly worried about something, Assassin Army Members were confused when they saw a lot of people run past but they shrugged it off and continued with their work. Conner gets outside the gate and he looks around "I knew it..." he mutters and Ty walks over to him "What is it?" Ty asks but Conner just shakes his head "Hero Brine must have gotten one or two of the people who were meant to have been coming. I could tell because two seats were empty when they shouldn't have been so we must split up and look around"  
"But isn't that dangerous? We could get taken as well!" Sky says but Conner sighs  
"It is a risk we have to take" Conner responds and the others nod in agreement. When everyone got into groups they walked in different directions to try and find the missing people.

A Few Hours Later

Back at the Assassin Army Base:  
Bell looked around, she knew that Ty and the others should be here but they weren't. She asked everyone who was in the meeting room but no-one know, quite a few others were missing as well and Bell felt like they were in danger as well "I think Hero Brine got them... Conner and Sky aren't here either"  
"But their Group isn't back yet, they might still be looking" another person says and the girl nods but then some people run in  
"GUYS! HERO BRINE WAS HERE! He attacked us and when we woke up Sky, Conner and some of the others went missing!" one of them says  
"Everyone better be careful from now on!" Bell says and everyone got their Swords out and the remaining people left to go back to their own bases. Bell looked at the others who were left "Did you all see Hero Brine?" she asks and they nod. Bell knew that this wasn't a good sign and that the people who went missing were in danger but she couldn't help them in any way unless she got caught herself.

Where the others were:  
Conner wakes up and looks around, he sees Sky and some of the others but they weren't in the forest anymore. They were in some sort of lair and they couldn't get out, slowly everyone else wakes up and Conner recognizes there to be people who weren't in the group he was in "How did we all get here?" Conner asks and instantly everyone looks at him but they looked up when they heard another voice that wasn't their own, no-one knew what it was saying until they heard the word 'GOODBYE!' and there was an Explosion...


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: We are back again! How are you guys?  
Bell: I am scared! What happened to us?  
Me: You died! Only joking, you are still alive so you are find  
Conner: Good, if I died then I would hunt you down and kill you myself  
Sky: Err Conner... Little Children might not want to see that  
Conner: I don't care. I'MA REBEL!  
Me: Back to the Fan-Fiction**

Someone lay on the ground and coughed, he quickly got up and looked around "Damn it! I got caught in the explosion as well... I hope the others die here though..." he looks down when he hears a Noise and there was a Shiny Eevee looking up at him. He takes a note it had and read it "Welcome, you are in the world of Pokemon. I am your Eevee with the name Glitch, I'm not actually a glitch in the game though. I hope you look after me well because you will be here a while..." he looks at her again and she jumps onto his shoulder "Glitch the Shiny Eevee. It fits because... Because in Minecraft I am Hero Brine, I am the Minecraft Glitch" he looks around then hides in a bush when he hears something. Looking out he sees someone walk by with a Pikachu, that person was freaking out about how they looked though and the Pikachu had glasses like its owner "How did this happen? How come I'm a Human in this world now? It must have been the Explosion!" the person says and Hero Brine recognizes them to be Sky, he stays hidden though because Sky would freak out and run if he saw Hero Brine in the World with him until Glitch rolls out into the open...

Over in a town Ash was walking around, he was happy because he was going to get his Second Gym Badge until he almost trips over someone. When Ash looks down he sees someone unconscious on the floor with a Normal Eevee trying to wake him up, Ash picks the person up and says "Eevee, you can follow me and we can help your owner" and the Eevee follows Ash to the Pokemon center. What Ash didn't notice was that the Eevee had longer head fur that went over his Right Eye, after a while the boy wakes up and he looks around "Where am I?" he asks then he looks at his hand and stays as calm as he can get when he notices that he was more Human then he used to be. Ash decided to ask "Are you OK? I found you unconscious on the floor with this Eevee trying to wake you up, I brought you to the Pokemon Center so you could wake up somewhere more sensible then on the road in the middle of a City" the boy looks at Ash, he doesn't say anything as he then looks around "A... Pokemon Center... In a City..." he finally says when he gets used to where he was then he stands up. Ash smiles "I'm Ash from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Who are you?" Ash didn't expect a straight reply but the person said "I'm Deadlox, I came from Minecraftia which is..." he gets interrupted when Ash exclaims "You are from Minecraftia! I heard that something happened and people from Minecraftia got transported to this world in different Regions, there might be more people in this Region who you know!" Deadlox just looks at Ash, surprised at how he knew then the News came on and Deadlox saw another of his friends...

Somewhere in a different Forest: Jason looks around, he was in a tree even though earlier he was falling. When he looks up he sees a Swan "What are you?" he asks and it just says "SWANNA!" then he sits up on the branch "I must be in the Pokemon World... That is why I am different to how I was earlier" he jumps down but falls onto his 'Face' and he sits up again with the Swanna laughing at him quietly "Don't laugh please! I can't see now because of the Mud but I can hear you!" the Swanna flies down then uses some Water to help clean it and Jason looks at it. He smiles and stands up then he turns his Jetpack on and starts flying around, the Swanna joins him in the Air to Fly. Somewhere in a different Part another Human was trying to get up, they finally sit up to see an Absol looking around. The Absol looks at him then it walks over and does its cry, it leans down and lets him get something it was holding and the Absol smiles and helps him up. He looks up to see someone flying by "HEY! JASON! COME BACK!" He yells and Jason looks down, he lands next to the person and Swanna lands nearby "Nice to see you again Mr Ssundee" Jason says and laughs. Absol and Swanna were talking to each other and followed the people while they also spoke about stuff, Ssundee told Jason that in Minecraftia he was just walking to the Assassin Army Base until he got knocked out by Hero Brine. The two then realized that their other friends might also be here, somewhere in the Pokemon World...

Cilan was walking along, he was going to go to the shops until he saw someone on the ground. The person had a Togetic on the ground next to them as well, it saw Cilan then jumped up and tried to wake up the other person but it failed. Cilan says "I will help you but I wonder why you are in Unova, you are meant to be in your own Region but I will help you get back after we get this guy to wake up" the Pokemon looks down but then Cilan picks the person up and carries him back to the Gym. He looks at his brothers "Cress, you help get this guy awake because he appears to be unconscious and I found him with this Pokemon, it isn't meant to be here" Cress nods and he watches his brother leave before getting some water and pouring it on him, waking him up instantly. The person looks around, he was confused at where he was because he had never been here before "Where am I?" he asks and looks at Cress "Why do you have Blue Hair? Who are you? Who am I?" He looks at his hands, shaking his head he stands up "What am I?" He asks himself. Cress puts a hand on the Persons shoulder and says "I am Cress, a Water Type Pokemon user. What is your name?" the person looks at him "My... Name?" he was confused, Cress then realized that he must have lost his memory when waking up...

**Me: And so, you have to guess who Mr No Name is. There are more people I haven't introduced yet! You have to wait until the next part or else this part will be SUPER LONG!  
Bell: Aww... I'm not here!  
Conner: I'm not either but who cares?  
Bell: I care!  
Me: Anyways, each Paragraph in this Chapter and the next Chapter start at exactly the same time. FORM FOR PEOPLE NEEDED IS HERE!  
****_Form: (Fill it out in the Reviews so I can continue this! I need some more people)_****  
****_Name: (The Persons name)_****  
****_Gender: (Gender of the Person)_****  
****_Looks: (What they look like. Hair Colour, Skin Colour, Eye Colour, ECT)_****  
****_Wears: (What they Wear)_****  
****_Pokemon: (What Pokemon they are with and what Gender it is. Also put nickname if it has one)_****  
****_Does it Evolve?: (Does the Pokemon Evolve? Yes/No/Mega Evolves/Can't)_****  
****_Special Thing: (What is Special about the Pokemon, doesn't need one but can have one. Being Shiny is included)_****  
****_Region: (What Region the Person is found in. 2 in Hoenn and 3 in Johto needed, 1 in Hoenn needs Treecko though)_****  
****_Other: (Other Information)_**


	3. Authors Note

**Sorry that I haven't been updating recently but I have found that my Creative-ness has started to go... Several of the Fan-Fictions will be quickly finished, some will be put on Hiatus and I will find it in my will to continue some of the other ones but if it isn't one that you like then sorry guys! The Mysteries of Life shall be continued a far way along with maybe one or two of the others. Sorry if it isn't one that you are wanting to be continued though :(**


End file.
